All in a Moment
by icatcool
Summary: Every author has one. Whether it's random blurbs or just random cannons, we really do all have one. So jump on the bandwagon and enjoys these wonderful(?) one shots! May include random shiz, pairings, and requests?
1. Chapter 1

Every author has one. Whether it's random blurbs or just random cannons, we really do all have one. So jump on the bandwagon and enjoys these wonderful(?) one shots! May include random shiz, pairings, and requests?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A nearly full moon cast it's light down onto the houses. In a fairly regular house a loud thump and a crash could be heard. Footsteps rushing down the stairs, and then the barely audible click as a light switch was flipped. Sprawled across the floor on his stomach, somehow under a table, with his small wings and a tail entangled in a chair, was a six year old Ty. The tall man standing stuff at the base of the stairs swiped his short jet black hair across the side of his head in relief.

"Tyler, what are you doing up this late?" He asked, clearly tired. Young Ty scrambled to untangle himself from the chair, and let out a soft whimper, clutching his arm awkwardly after finally separating himself for the chair. His eyes glowed softly as he stared wide-eyed from under the table.

"I was thirsty." He murmured softly, as if scared of what punishment he might get for being caught. The man shook his head and chuckled softly.

"And you didn't turn on a light?"

"No." Ty pouted. "Father, will you tell me a story?" He suddenly asked, jumping up and smacking his head on the bottom of the table. He fell back down into a butterfly position, his previously injured arm held to his chest, while the other one rubbed his head.

"Of course." His father smiled,. "But you'll need to come out from under there without hurting yourself anymore, ok?" Ty nodded enthusiastically, before scrambling out from under the table, his hurt arm and head forgotten. As he got up to his feet, they were swept out from underneath him, his father picking him up and tossing him into the air. The feeling of weightlessness overcame Ty's senses, and with a happy squeal, he snapped his wings open and flapped them frantically. He managed to hover in the air for a few seconds, before crashing back down into the awaiting arms of his father.

"Story! Story!" He chanted excitedly.

"One story, but then you have to promise to go right to bed." Ty nodded, but then stopped after the motion caused the slight pain from hitting it on the table to return. Ty's father carried him over to a couch, before gently dropping him onto the edge. He then stretched and plopped down beside his son. "Once upon a time, not that long ago, there was a kingdom not that far away, maybe a day or two by carriage."

"Carriage?"

"Perhaps a horse-drawn one. And in this kingdom, lived a king and his wife, whom had a young child of barely one. As the weeks dragged on, Mobs became a more and more frequent sight. On a particularly cold and dreary nigh that promised rain, the Mobs broke down the gate that lead to the inside of the city. The citizens fought bravely, but could not stop the Mobs, and their leader, from reaching the castle and attacking the king."

"Who was their leader?" Ty asked, squirming slightly.

"A wicked creature named Herobrine. And Herobrine forced the king onto the narrow bridge connecting two turrets, separating him from his beloved wife. Taking a leap of faith, the king jumped off of the edge and into the safety of the lake below. When Herobrine teleported down to finish him off, his wife, the queen, came up behind him and swung a particularly heavy sword, injuring Herobrine so badly that he was forced to leave. But before he did, he snatched the infant from the maid and left."

"What happens to him?" Ty whisper-shouted excitedly.

"He was found in a village four years later, a fit, spry, healthy young lad. And peace was returned to the kingdom." Ty's father smiled and reached over to ruffle Ty's hair. With a squeak, he escaped the attack and leapt up.

"I'm gonna be big and strong and on day be just like the king!" He grinned happily, sharp, serrated teeth gleaming in the faint hall light. His father smiled and nodded softly.

"And even if you don't save a kingdom, you'll always be my little hero."

"I Love you, father."

"I love you too. You'd better get some rest now." Ty continued grinning as he leapt up, taking off with his wings spread as though he was gliding up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N Have something cute. It's short, and was fun to write. It was supposed to be up on Father's Day, but, erm, _complications_ (let's go with that) happened. So yeah. I like it. I hope you do too. It's just a little something I thought of instead of doing homework. What? Let's pretend I never said that. :3 A snippet of Ty's past I guess.**

**Reviews, thoughts, prompts, and ideas or whatever the heck else you'd like to say are always appreciated.**

**Much love**

**-icatcool**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The man shook his head, a small black bracelet held in his hand. "I just don't get it." He said, turning to his comrade.

"It's a Respawn device!" He nearly shouted. "What's so hard to understand?" He had a vauge accent, and was fairly average looking, although he was slightly sorter than the other man. The first man sighed, and fiddled with the screen for a bit before turning back to the inventor.

"Ruben, how would such a thing even work?" Ruben ran his hand through softly colored blond hair, clearly exasperated.

"There would be another world. The only way to get to this world is to wear this," He said, pulling the band out of the other man's hand. "And set it to the same coordinates as the other people in your group. Then, it will digitalize everyone individually and send them to this world of infinite respawn. Teire, this could be the world of the future!"

"Teire. You say it tear, and then the letter A."

"Terri, Teire, same thing." Teire shook his head before continuing.

"How do you plan on _digitizing_ entire human beings?"

"It will scan their unique atoms, before turning them into a code-like form. Then, it will send it to a machine, which will read the code(ish) print, and send it to the alternate world."

"That's preposterous!" Teire yelped. "And that didn't sound very scientific at all. 'codeish print'?!" Ruben shrugged.

"It will work."

"And who's going to test this monstrosity that you're working on. Who's going to even fund such a far fetched project?" Ruben just shrugged again. Teire rubbed his own jet black hair before turning around. "You know how to find me. When you figure out the 'how', then call me."

* * *

"Teire! Teire! I got it to work! But I need your help." The scientist moved his cellphone away from his ear to check the caller ID once again. It was still Ruben. "-ck in it, and I don't know how to get him out!"

"What?!" He shifted the phone so that he could open the door leading outside, and to his car. "Who's stuck?"

"Jared. The lab rat. He doesn't know how to get out, and I can't go in to help him."

"Why not?" Teire turned the ignition and and stepped lightly on the gas pedal, before switching to a higher gear as he rapidly gained speed.

"I can't very well leave the controls. It's manual only at this point and time."

"I hope you know that your going to owe me after this."

"Dinner'll be on me." Ruben said. Panic was started to edge it's way back into his voice. "Just please, get here fast. He says that there some sort of rip in the programming."

"Rip?" It was convenient that he only lived a few minutes away from the laboratories. Fumbling to get the seatbelt off, he leapt out of the car and into the soft, _very_ early morning light. It wasn't so much from the sun as from the moon.

"A misprogramming. I'll have to wipe the world and reprogram the advances into another world. Hold on a second." Under his breath, Teire said a few choice words, before racing away from the door and back to his car to grab his tags. Static suddenly screached in his ear, and he yanked the phone away in surprise. It slipped from his nervous hands and smashed into the concrete, the fragile device cracking. Swearing again, he snatched it off of the ground, grabbed his key to get inside, and raced through the hallways to Ruben's lab. The door was already open.

"Quick. Here." The black wristband was shoved into his hands. "Move this here, and wait. No. Like this. Got it?" He nodded. "Now put it on. I already put his location in, so you should be near him. Undo his first, and then take yours off." Taking a deep breath, the attached the black band around his wrist. "And don't die!" Was the last thing he heard Ruben said before the world exploded in a rainbow of colors, small ones and zeros dancing in front. After a few seconds, they faded, leaving what appeared to be a forest, realistic in nearly every aspect.

"Terri!" Teire ignored the fast that that wasn't his name. "Boy and I glad to see you! The damned thing is stuck and I can't get it off and there's something weird going on here."

"It's ok. Everything will be fixed soon, and I can help you get it off." But as he said it, a strange feeling began creeping over him, causing him to shiver. He took Jared's outstretched arm and began undoing it. But after a moment, he began yanking on it desperately.

"It's stuck! And something's coming!" A certain darkness had overtaken the forest. Jared was watching it wide eyed as the scientist attempted to pull of the bracelet.

"RUBEN!" He shouted. The band appeared to have been sabotaged, jammed into place so that it wouldn't come undone. Suddenly, Jared fell over, twitching, before falling still. Before Teire could react, pain erupted throughout his head. Without thinking, he undid the wristband and yanked it off of his wrist. The colors and numbers appeared again, until they faded and he could see a stricken Ruben.

"I will keep the file, but I don't know if it's safe to send anyone back in." He stated solemnly. Teire just stood there.

"Do you know what that thing was?"

"Yes. It was a sentient Void."

* * *

**A/N Well that got dark fast. This is a bit of info on the Respawn world. I might continue this Arch, but I'm not sure. Probably not. Just for future knowledge though, I'm planning on doing something with Jared *Evil Laugh*. Ideas for One-Shots are always welcome. **

**Stay phenomenal, stay awake, and cheer because school is almost over!**

**-icatcool **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kanin thought of herself to be a very sophisticated creature. Ten feet long, with an impressive wingspan of nearly eight-teen, and Obsidian hard hunter green scales, she also thought of herself as quite ferocious.

"Sorcerer!" She called out, flicking a deadly spiked tail back and forth in agitation. A muffled shout came from the other side of the room, although the speaking was hidden from view by a turn in the wall. Growling, she padded toward him, her four, pitch black, sharpened claws clicking on the Cobble Stone floor. "Sorcerer?" She called again, stretching her long neck around the corner.

"It took you long enough." He sighed, continuing his attempts to untangle himself from a mass of writhing vines. They looked suspiciously like a group of snakes melded together.

"What did you do this time, hmm?" She plopped herself down to watch him struggle.

"I tried to turn a young Jungle Sapling into a snake."

"It looks like a mini deformed Hydra."

"It bites like one, too." This earned a toothy grin from Kanin. Picking herself up off of the ground, she strutted over to the sorcerer. With a mighty roar, she leapt forward and snatched the Hydra-Snake-Trees up (along with the human) and shook them around. After a few good shakes, their grip loosened and released the sorcerer, who managed to shoot out a wave of magic to stop himself from landing on his head.

"You don't usually make mistakes this bad, Sorcerer. Is it that boy again?" He sighed.

"I just feel like I could've done something, Kanin. To help, I mean, instead of just letting them take him away." She snorted, and then opened her mouth. A stream of glowing fire shot out and accurately hit the abomination that he had created, turning it to ashes instantly. The human rushed over and smothered the remains of the burning creature. He hissed in pain a moment later.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a, a burn." Ignoring his protests, she nuzzled his arm away from his side.

"You were bitten. Shouldn't you heal that before the poison sets in?" He shook his head, muttering. "Sorcerer." She wrapped her thin body around him, and rested her head on the edge of his shoulder.

"I just don't know what I'm doing wrong. Everyone else is back to normal, so why can't I just let it go?" He let out a moan and his weight suddenly was being held up by Kanin, whom picked the limp human up by the edge of his shirt, and dragged him over to a small stool and leaned him against it. She shook her head and lumbered across the room, nosing through his items. After a moment, Kanin gave up and closed her eyes, letting her own magic flow over her mind.

**_"-ust can not seem to fix he- Hello Kanin."_**

_"That Idiot of a sorcerer managed to poison himself. Not only that, but it knocked him unconscious. Can't you at least let him try and guide the boy?" _

**_"No means no, Kanin. And in the state he is currently in, I doubt his ability to even help you."_ **Kanin ignored the (un)intentional insult.

_"What about me? Couldn't I help?" _There was an audible sigh.

**_"He can not know that it is you, and must never find out. Seto had been a very skilled helper, and for this I shall allow it, but only this one time. The Fates would have me if- Never mind."_ **She bowed her head down in a silent thanks before allowing herself to be shoved out of the mental conversation. Turning back around she saw a mess of a basement, and a barely conscious sorcerer attempting to grab a bottle out of his cloak's pocket.

"Idiot sorcerer." She muttered. Her claws snapped out when she reached him, snatching the soft pink potion out if his pocket. With a precise flick, the wooden stopped was yanked out of place, and she lowered it to his mouth. After a moment, he sat up, pushing the remainder of the potion away.

"Thanks, Kanin." She snorted and padded back to her sleeping spot, body swaying back and forth to a rhythm only she could hear. Within seconds she was coiled up like a snake, her head resting on the tip of her tail.

"Get some sleep, Seto." She murmured, eyelids drooping shut once again. "Let me handle the magic for now." Seto nodded and started up the stairs that would lead to the upstairs portion of his house. With a final backwards glance at the drowsy dragon, he allowed himself to relax. Kanin _could_ handle the magic for now.

* * *

**A/N Please don't kill me. My worst pet peeve is when one of the authors that I read aren't on for a while, without any notice whatsoever. And I'm sorry. I've been really, _really_ bust lately, and haven't had much time to be on. I promise to have a more stable schedule in the future (Yeah right). **

**On another note, this is Kanin. I like her. You can probably put two and two together with the voices and get five. Yes, five. I hope you guys like her. I think Raiden will have a chapter of his own later explaining a bit more about him. I've decided to keep him :3**

**Summer, sun, watermelon, mosquitoes, and pools. These are a few of my faaaaavoriiii- *Glass shatters***

**-icatcool**


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

Chapter 5 (Part 1)

"Mitch I found one!" The Canadian turned toward the general area the voice had come from, and grinned when he saw what his friend was pointing at.

"Let's get the Blaze Rods and get out of this _evil_ place before I fall into lava again." Jerome nodded, carefully starting his way across the maze of holes in the Netherrack. Mitch followed closely behind, a Bow gripped tightly in his hand. The other was reaching to snatch an Arrow from it's sling, while at the same time the Bow was already aimed at the larger of the two Blazes, which were lazily bobbing up and down next to each other. Jerome looked back, his own Iron Axe poised to strike, and Mitch nodded back at him. The archer released his Arrow, and continued raining down spiked death, as the Bacca swung his Axe as fast as he could. After the eternity of a few minutes, both of the fire mobs had been slain, the Blaze Rods were lying proudly at the duos feet.

"Hey I'm going to go check around to see if we can find any more, alright?" Mitch had slung his Bow over one shoulder and was already moving away. Jerome chuckled at his friend's statement, since just moments ago he had just stated that he wanted to get out of here. But that chuckle turned into a yelp of surprise, and Mitch whirled around the see a miniature Blaze barely hovering off the ground, with a startled Jerome lowering his Axe to his side.

"I think we... I think we killed it's parents...?" Jerome Mitch took a step closer to the two, the baby Blaze seemed to flare up, fire dancing around it. Flying up into the air, it started off in the direction that the two friends had originally come from.

"We can't just leave a baby by itself, Blaze or not!" Mitch shouted.

"Well then after it!" Jerome shouted back. Only later would they realize that they had left their hard earned Blaze Rods behind.

* * *

Funnel shivered, the four Rods that would normally be proudly dancing around her drooping low enough to hit the ground. Each time one of them scraped the freezing grass pain would envelope that entire quarter of her body. But clutched tightly in the dying flames of her body was a shimmering stone, it's solid black exterior broken only occasionally by a soft smokey grey color. Fennel didn't know where she was, but all she did know was that she was _cold_. It was an odd sensation for a mob of nearly solid flames. The rock had soft glittering partials floating around it, which when they hit her "skin", they warmed her right back up again. After a while of letting this process continue, Funnel began to stop feeling so desperately _cold_.

"...Stand that... Ot home, but later... Blue light?" At the sound of voices Fennel looked up, allowing her flames to once again engulf her stone*.

"Raiden go check it out!" A new voice growled, and a young Human boy was shoved through the flimsy shrubbery. Cruel laughter faded into the distance as 'Raiden' stared wide-eyed at her.

"Have I seen you before?"

* * *

***Blazes use their flames to hold things, kind of like hands. They can also be used as pocket like areas.**

**A/N I'm sorry! Honestly, genuinely sorry. I had some minor writers block, and then my friend (who had moved across the country to Texas) was visiting all month (she still is), and then I went to Florida to visit my grandparents (I'm typing this in Florida), and yeah. Then I found the greatest thing ever; a wireless keyboard. I was inspired and started writing this prompt. This time, for real, I'm going to have a much, MUCH better posting schedule. Sorry for any mistakes, since this is on my IPod from a strange wireless keyboard... Forgive me? Give me prompts?**

**THERE WILL BE A SECOND PART**

**Tanks for so much patience *sends virtual hug*,**

**icatcool**


	6. Chapter 5 (Part 2)

**Chapter 5**

Funnel blinked when the human spoke. The first thing that she noticed was that it wasn't just spewing out strange warbling noises, but instead coherent words.

"Not specifically, I mean, but like your species. Some dream maybe?" Raiden(?) spoke, which was when she realized that he wasn't talking at her, but about her. Shaking his head for a moment, he paused, before taking a hesitant step toward the young Blaze. Confused when he slowly reached a hand out, she moved forward to get a better look at it. Raiden seemed to freeze as her flames seemed to reach out and wrap themselves around his fingers, enveloping them in a soft blueish light. It was Funnel's turn to freeze when she saw the coloration of her flames. For as long as she could remember, they had always been the bright red-orange as the fire she once so often saw with her parents. Her parents. She missed them with a longing that physically hurt her. They had always told her how she was special, that after the Humans came with their Spawn Eggs, less and less of every Mob species stopped having children, like her.

"Hey, it's okay." Was softly whispered. Two hands wrapped around her, and the warmth made her feel safer, like a bit of home. A shiver was felt as the boy brought her to his chest, arms wrapped protectively around her, his fear of the flames seemingly gone. "You're so warm." He muttered softly, before looking into her eyes."So where's your home? Mines gone." Sadness was now in his soothing voice. She had the sudden urge to go back home, to bring this homeless Human to her home. Sneaking a peek behind the boy, she could see that the sun was already rising again; She had been in this strange Overworld for nearly an entire day. She shifted to look up at the young boys face, her own eyes searching for any sign of malice in his. After being satisfied that there wasn't, just a kind-hearted Human, she pulled her stone out. To her slight surprise, the smooth orb had also taken on a blueish tint, rather then the red-orange color that her flames used to be. It almost looked as though it was coated in a thin layer of glittering ice, rather than a layer of fiery flames that would occasionally spring up.

Deciding that it probably didn't make a difference at the moment, she closed her eyes and thought about home. Warmth, redness, Lava, Ghasts. The world seemed to blur a bit, the colors mixing into each other to form new ones. The one-time use stone that would always bring her home shimmered, and then stopped, returning to it's semi-regular blue-grey. There was a gasp from the human. Reopening her eyes, Funnel let out a satisfied chirping noise (similar to that of a bird), and wiggled her way out of Raiden's loose arms.

"Where,,, Am I?" He was muttering softly in the background.

"Home." She replied softly. And to her utter most surprise, the human boy turned to look at her.

"You can speak?" Her flames suddenly died down in her surprise, and it was evident how much she stood out from the red terrain.

"Can you understand me?" She whispered just loud enough to be heard. He shook his head, and then swiped his hand across his forehead in an attempt to get rid of the droplets of sweat that had begun to form.

"Is this you home?" Funnel shivered a bit as her body re accumulated to the scorching heat of the Nether.

"Yes." And the boy smiled back at her, a knowing smile that seemed genuinely happy.

"It's a good thing I'm used to the heat." The soft blue flames flared out once again around her in excitement. She had found a friend in the most unexpected place of all.

* * *

**A/N Look back I realized that I changed the prompt a bit. Sorry about that, if this isn't what you intended it to be.**

**So the thing is, I didn't want to leave this character out, so I also needed a way to bring him to the world that the other characters were in. Thus this change of events spawned. Personally, I think part of this turned into pure fluff. Oops ;)**

**Prompts, ideas, and anything else is always accepted. I don't know if I'll put many OC's in, but feel free to leave those if you want.**

**As always, have a great day,**

**icatcool**


End file.
